Never Again Will I
by jjarties
Summary: being a 24 year old by your self and with a child and keeping a promise that you'll never love again is hard. epically when your first true loves come backs, the father or a child he never knew about.
1. Story Line

**Never Again Will I…**

Miley Cyrus as Tamara Lori Hale  
Young Nick Jonas as Jamie Hale Tyson (two years old)

Nick Jonas as Marcus Tyson

Blake Lively as Rachel Hale

Chace Crawford as Nathaniel Tyson

Demi Lovato as Carly Brook

Joe Jonas as Johnson Hale

Selena Gomez as Rebecca "Becky" Hale

Taylor Lautner as Jeffery Noah Brook

When I was 10 my mom died of breast cancer

When I was 11 my dad started to be a workaholic

When I was 12 my dad sent my older brother, Johnson and older sister, Rachel, to bordering school in London leaving me and my twin sister, Rebecca behind

When I was 13 my dad lost his job and he started drinking and abusing me and Rebecca.

When I was 14 I met Carly Brook, my best friend.

When I was 15 I fell in love with the high school hottie, Marcus

When I was 16 my dad was arrested and me and Rebecca felt safe again thanks to our best friend Carly, but we were sent to a foster home. Not for long though. That was the year we saw Rachel and Johnson again.

When I was 17 Marcus and I started dating. After 1 month I found out it was all a bet to get me to sleep with him the night after I lost my innocence to him. But my girls were there for me and my brother took care of him well too.

When I was 18 I left high school with a broken heart but I got accepted to Juilliard along with Rebecca and Carly.

When I was 19 I saw Marcus again at his first concert, he was signed to Hollywood Records,

When I was 20 I fell in love again but still it ended with a broken heart.

When I was 21 things got crazy one night with Marcus when I saw him again the second time again after high school.

When I was 22 I gave birth to my baby boy, Jamie Hale Tyson

When I was 23 I got another broken heart and that's when I promised my self **Never again will I…….. **Love. Three months after the heart break I moved to New York to launch my dream.

When I was 24 I finally started my own record company, THM Record (Tamara Hale Music Records). My dream came to life and so did dreams of the many singers I signed

**This is where the story starts. I have the money, the fame, the family, and all the love I could ever need in my life. I kept my promise to myself. Never again will I ….. Love, I hope to keep it forever…. **

I hope you like it and I will be staring **Your Choice** soon but I just had to do this story.


	2. Is she really happy Marcus?

**Never Again Will I…**

Miley Cyrus as Tamara Lori Hale  
Young Nick Jonas as Jamie Hale Tyson (two years old)

Nick Jonas as Marcus Tyson

Blake Lively as Rachel Hale

Chace Crawford as Nathaniel Tyson

Demi Lovato as Carly Brook

Joe Jonas as Johnson Hale

Selena Gomez as Rebecca "Becky" Hale

Taylor Lautner as Jeffery Noah Brook

_Beep, Beep, beep_

Tamara Lori Hale groaned loudly as she flung her arm at the alarm clock knocking it off the table causing it to break. "Much better," She said in a low voice and started to drift off the sleep again.

Then her older sister Rachel Hale walks in holding her two year old nephew, Jamie. She bent down at his height and whispered, "Jamie go wake your mommy up."

Jamie nods and quietly goes to Tamara's bed. He attempts climbing up onto the bed but no luck. Being the stubborn Jamie he was born as, he gave up, sat down on the floor, and crossed his legs and arms, pouting. Rachel laughed at what she saw quietly making sure she won't wake her sister up because Jamie wanted to. She went over to Jamie picked him up and put him down on the bed gently.

"There you go little buddy."

"Thank you Auntie Rachy."

"You're welcome little buddy."

Jamie turns his attention away from his aunt and to him mom. He starts to shake her slightly. "Momma wakey upy." Jamie whispers in her ear.

Tamara wakes up and wraps her arms around his tiny little body and she tickles him a little bit making him giggle.

"Baby boy, mommy wants to sleep." She says groggily

"No Momma, wake up."

"Yeah that's right, tell your mom."

"Hey Rach. Jami - - - RACHEL! How did you get in my condo, again?" She says quickly sitting up.

"Well sis there this thing called keys these days. It's very useful when breaking in to your sister's house."

"You found where hid the spare key again didn't you?"

"Next time, don't put it under your mat, under the plant, in the plant, or anywhere else that I can find it. In others words, there is no need for you to hide your spare key anywhere."

"Whatever." She turns her head away from her sister and whispers in Jamie ear. "Baby boy go watch TV or play with your toys, I'll be down soon and make breakfast for you, Kay?"

"Okay" He kisses her cheek and gives her a hug and goes over to Rachel to do the same. Then he walks out closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" She asks her older sister once Jamie closed the door.

"Why do you assume there is something wrong every time I break in here? What I can't see my cute little nephew and little sister anymore?"

"First of all, I am not little. I am 24 and very successful. Second of all, yes. Every time you break in, there is something wrong and at the end, You, Becky, Carly and I end up having a girls night at your house making me leave your cutie little nephew and my son behind all night. So just spit it out." She says giving her a look telling her say it already.

"Daniel and I broke up."

"Aw Hun come here." She opens her arms out wide for her sister and they just hug for a long time. "Now tell me what happened. Why?"

"He found some one better and he told me he has been cheating on me with _her_."

"Well he doesn't know what he is missing out on. You're a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have you to hold in his arms and tell you that he loves you forever and always."

"I love you sis."

"I love you too and I'm going to call the girls. And you're going to find a way to get Johnny to watch Jamie." Rachel nods and goes out side while Tamara makes her calls. After she is done, she goes down stairs to find her son and her sister watching Elmo. "Rachel, watching Elmo and laughing. Sometime I wonder if Jamie is the baby." She mutters to her self. "Hey guys, what do you want for breakfast?"

"You don't remember? We're going over to Becky's house for breakfast today." She glances at her watch and looks back up. "We should get going."

"Fine just let me and Jamie get ready. Jamie come on lets go get you changed."

"No, Jamie is a big boy and I want to do it by myself."

"Okay. Be careful." She looks at her sister. "You going to be okay?" She sees her nods. "Okay then. I'm going to go change." She runs upstairs and to change.

_**~Later that day~**__**（**__**with the Tyson's**__**） **_

Nathaniel Tyson walks into his brother's room, Marcus, with Marcus' dog.

"Now, Elvis do you know the plan." Elvis sits down on floor indicating it as a yes. "Okay, then go." He was about to throw a treat to Elvis but a young man's voice stops him.

"Now Nate, if you are smart, which you are not, then you wouldn't throw than treat at my face and have him fill my face with slobber again."

"Damn it dude. I thought you were asleep."

"I am but I'm not stupid, now get out of my room with Elvis."

"Whatever. You have recording in 1 hour then you have a meeting at 12. And you better be downstairs in half an hour of I'll have Big Rob escort you downstairs for the hundredth time this week." He walks out the room closing the door behind him after Elvis was out the room.

Once they were out of the room, Marcus Tyson kicked the covers off of him and he stayed in the same position. He stared at the ceiling. He stayed in the position for minutes but he stopped once he heard his dog, Elvis bark loudly. He sat up and he opens a drawer. He took out a stack of papers to reveal the back of a photo frame. He flipped the frame over and he saw a picture of him and the girl from high school that he loves and still does today. . He drew his thumb over her face and tears start to build up. Never had he saw some one or loved someone as beautiful as her. The girl that stole his heart and still has it is the one and only **TAMARA LORI HALE. **

** "**Why did make that stupid bet? I'm so stupid." His tears are falling onto the photo and he wipes it away. "I'm so sorry Tami. I'm so stupid. I love you with everything in me. I'm so sorry. You're such a jerk Marcus Tyson." He whispered to him self for probably the trillionth time ever since the break up. He regrets breaking her heart and most of all he regrets saying goodbye to her. He never wanted to leave her but he didn't know what he would be without popularity. He wish that he could back in time and just fix the day everyone found out it was just a stupid bet. He wanted to go back and stop his friends so they wouldn't denounce it. Why couldn't he have done that so he didn't have to see the vulnerable face he saw in the lunch room that day? He hated to see her heart broken. He hated to see her cry. But what can you do if you're the reasoning that she is crying. You're the one who cause yourself to live like this, still heart broken and no matter what no one could fix not even with supper glue. No one would be able to put it back into one piece except for one girl. But that girl is one the other side of the country with her son. She's living her dream and she's happy. That's all he needed to be happy. If she is happy then he is too. But is she really happy?


End file.
